bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Holia Sfregio Torrenziale
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20877 |no = 1437 |element = Acqua |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Secondo le memorie di ricerca ritrovate, Holia era profondamente affascinata dalla natura distintamente non demoniaca del suo dio della distruzione, indifferente com’era alla sua sete di sangue, seppur con un immenso potere. Se avesse nutrito ancora il suo interesse e continuato la sua ricerca, avrebbe forse creato delle tecniche per eliminare emozioni di questo tipo. Forse, così facendo, la sua terra sarebbe diventata pacifica, del tutto diversa dalla Ishgria che conosciamo. |summon =Fammi sapere quando intendi cancellare la tua rabbia e sofferenza. Non ci vorrà molto tempo! |fusion = Dovrei donare il potere che mi resta alla mia creazione? Dopotutto, sembra sia proprio come lo volevo!. |evolution = Oh, le mie emozioni sono cosi interessanti! Cambiano e si interrompono cosi velocemente quando ci giochi un po'! |hp_base = 6192 |atk_base = 2261 |def_base = 1999 |rec_base = 2362 |hp_lord = 8162 |atk_lord = 2761 |def_lord = 2806 |rec_lord = 2882 |hp_anima = 9279 |rec_anima = 2584 |atk_breaker = 3059 |def_breaker = 2508 |atk_guardian = 2461 |def_guardian = 3104 |hp_oracle = 8012 |rec_oracle = 3329 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ccant = 44 |ls = Grazia divina |lsdescription = +60% PS massimi; aumento di ATT, DIF e REC in base ai PS rimasti; ripristino dei PS a ogni turno e riduzione del 15% dei danni dalle creature di fuoco e acqua |lseffect =* 50% max * |lsnote = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining, 50% boost max, & heals 800-1000 + 10% Rec |bb = Rituale eminente |bbdescription = Combo di 14 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; aumenta i PS massimi; leggera probabilità di resistenza a 1 attacco KO; grande ripristino dei PS per 3 turni |bbnote = Heal 3000-3500 + 15% Rec for 3 turns, heal 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec instantly, 15% HP boost & 10% chance to survive 1 KO attack |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Flusso di irrigazione |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 19 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; grande ripristino dei PS per 3 turni; considerevole aumento di REC relativo ai PS massimi per 3 turni; impedisce danno critico ed elementale e riduzioni di ATT, DIF e REC per 1 turno |sbbnote = 20% HP to Rec & heal 3000-3500 + 15% Rec |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |ccsbbt = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Dissolvenza primitiva |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento dei PS massimi; alta probabilità di resistenza a 1 KO; ripristino completo dei PS per 3 turni; impedisce danno critico ed elementale e riduzioni di ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni |ubbnote = 35% HP boost & 80% chance to survive 1 KO attack |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Ordine assoluto |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta tutti i parametri del 10%; probabile resistenza a 2 attacchi KO |esnote = 40% chance (parameter boost applies to all units in party) |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * |evofrom = 20876 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% PS massimi |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumenta PS massimi da +30% a +50% |omniskill1_2_note = (Prerequisito: "+30% PS massimi") |omniskill2_cat = Resistenza Anomalie |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Gli effetti di ripristino PS a fine turno, ogni turno, si attivano a inizio turno (gli effetti si attiveranno una volta entrati nell’Arena) |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Potenziamento del ripristino dei PS a ogni turno di BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = +1000 HP. Heal 4000-4500 + 15% Rec total |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di impedimento anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Aggiunta degli elementi fuoco, acqua, tuono e terra agli attacchi |omniskill3_5_sp = 20 |omniskill3_5_desc = Potenzia l’aumento di ATT, DIF e REC in proporzione ai PS rimasti dell'Abilità Leader |omniskill3_5_note = +20% boost, 70% boost total at max HP, +0.7% boost per 1% HP remaining total |omniskill3_6_sp = 30 |omniskill3_6_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di leggera riduzione dei danni elementali di acqua e fuoco per 2 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 10% reduction |omniskill3_7_sp = 40 |omniskill3_7_desc = Potenziamento dell’aumento dei PS massimi su BB/UBB |omniskill3_7_note = +5% HP boost. 20% boost on BB, 40% boost on UBB total |notes = *Il Aumento stat 10% della ES si applica a tutto il team |addcat = Demoni inventori |addcatname = Holia Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Mitigazione ed anomalie)= *10 Sp - +30% PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta PS massimi da +30% a +50% *20 Sp - Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di impedimento anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l’effetto di leggera riduzione dei danni elementali di acqua e fuoco per 2 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Mitigazione elementale e HoT)= *10 Sp - +30% PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta PS massimi da +30% a +50% *20 Sp - Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato *30 Sp - Potenziamento del ripristino dei PS a ogni turno di BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l’effetto di leggera riduzione dei danni elementali di acqua e fuoco per 2 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (HoT e Anomalie)= *10 Sp - +30% PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta PS massimi da +30% a +50% *20 Sp - Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato *30 Sp - Potenziamento del ripristino dei PS a ogni turno di BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di impedimento anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 4 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +30% PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta PS massimi da +30% a +50% *20 Sp - Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato *30 Sp - Potenziamento del ripristino dei PS a ogni turno di BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunta degli elementi fuoco, acqua, tuono e terra agli attacchi *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di impedimento anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}